The program objective is to develop appropriate chemistries, materials (stabilized reagents) and automated microcalorimetric instrumentation for utilization in clinical chemical practice. In the proposed work the assay technology for serum cholesterol and serum cholesterol esters will be further developed using immobolized enzyme reagent and the output data processed to a format useable by the practitioner. A serum triglyceride and other assays will be evaluated. The automated batch condition-type calorimeter will be further developed and its data output conditioned to forms appropriate to the laboratory "production" operation. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Brown, H.D. and Chattopadhyay, S.K. (1977) Nonaqueous Synthesis of Polystyryl Lysozyme. In Methods in Enzymol. (Ed. K. Mosbach) Vol. 44, pp. 288-290. Academic Press, New York. O'Farrell, H.K., Chattopadhyay, S.K. and Brown, H.D. (1977) Calorimetric Assay of Serum Cholinesterase. 32nd Ann. Calorim. Conf., Sherbrooke University, Sherbrooke, Quebec, Canada. July 6-8, in press.